This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A crossmember assembly is a subassembly of a vehicle chassis. Such crossmember assemblies include a crossmember that extends across a vehicle in a transverse direction, from one side of the vehicle to the other. Typically, the crossmember supports an engine of the vehicle or other drivetrain components. In most vehicles, the crossmember is bolted to or otherwise fixedly connected to a frame of the vehicle or other structure of the chassis. In addition to providing structural support for the vehicle during normal driving conditions, the vehicle chassis transmits forces through the vehicle during an impact event such as an automobile accident (i.e. a car crash). Because the crossmember assembly in most vehicles is part of or is connected to the vehicle chassis, the crossmember assembly typically influences the crash performance of the vehicle. For example, the structure and location of the crossmember assembly can influence where and how the vehicle chassis bends, deforms, and/or crumples during the impact event.